Newspaper Clippings
by Silver345
Summary: Lots of little story bits that I've come up with that I'd love to use, but I sadly don't have time. So, as long as you reference me back and tell me when you use one so I can read it, feel free to use any of these for you're own stories! I'll add more "chapters" as I think of more little bits of dialog and things that I don't have time to use.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read this before you begin, I promise it won't take _that_ long!**

 **So, I've come to like this fandom. The characters are really cute and I've become fond of the way the storyline is going in the show. Problem is, I don't really have time to be part of it, heck, I don't even have time to be part of the fandoms I'm already part of, much less keep writing for them. (Also every time I try to write something for this it ends up in a gross mess of word barf but that's beside the point) But even so, I keep getting little baby ideas for something Girl Meets World and some of them seem pretty good to me. So, I figured, why waste them! Why not let someone else write the little clippings I've come up with instead of letting them stay locked up in my mess of a mind!**

 **So here's a grouping of them that have come to me recently. I'll give you suggestions about which characters should be in them in all that and some of them you'll just know because it just works. Sure, you don't have to stick by my recommendations, but for the most part, you'll just know who should be involved in these because it just seems in character for them.**

 **I ONLY ASK THAT YOU...**

 **A) Tell me that you wrote something off of one of these! I want to read what you come up with!**

 **B) Make sure to reference back to me! Maybe someone will read what you wrote and think, "I would have taken a different angle on that." And if they do, they can just come here and see what exactly you used and might want to work it into their own story! Sharing is caring!**

 **Beyond these, I don't mind what you do so long as I get credit for what I wrote and get to read what you did! Whether you get a one-shot, get inspiration to start a multi-chapter fic, or add it onto an existing fic, I just hope you put these to good use. (I tend to ship Lucaya and Riarkle fyi)**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered what a perfect world would be like? You know, sunshine, rainbows, no one disappoints you, no one leaves you?"

"The real question is, would you really want to live in a world like that?"

"Who wouldn't want to live in a perfect world?"

"Well, without anything ever going wrong, we would never know who our real friends are. The people who stand by you no matter what, even when things get not so perfect."

 **I was thinking Maya and Lucas on this one since Maya is the one that gets left obviously, and Lucas because he's Mr. Perfect and he's always got his fortune cookie wisdom thing going.**

* * *

"Do you know what happens now?"

"I know a lot of things. But that… that's not one of them."

 **Riley and Farkle. Nuff said.**

* * *

As he/she walked up behind him/her, he/she looked down at the slumped shoulders sitting on the step at his/her feet, shaking every couple of seconds as sobs wracked his/her body. And his/her heart broke without any words being said. Because they didn't need words; he/she knew.

 **This could be honestly any of them.**

* * *

So there she stood in her too-tall pumps, her too-short red dress and her too-high hopes that came tumbling down. And Maya Hart knew she was going to cry. But he/she knew this too and was ready with open arms and shoulders to cry on when she finally broke down.

 **Maya obviously and** **then any one of the others would work for this.**

* * *

"You keep telling me I can never change. But you did. Why are you allowed to if I'm not?"

 **I was imagining something like this for Farkle and Lucas in Girl Meets Yearbook because Lucas is so freaked out about his friends changing when he was literally a whole** **other person back in Texas.**

* * *

"That cloud kinda looks like a bunny!"

"Every cloud looks like a bunny to you."

"It's true, I live in a world where bunnies fill the skies!"

"Sorry, but that just looks like a cumulus."

"What about you, Huckleberry? You see any cowboy hats, horseshoes or cactuses?"

"…"

"You were going to say cactus weren't you, Ranger Rick?"

"Shut up…"

 **If you can't figure out who each line belongs to, you probably haven't actually watched the show. I was just hoping someone could do more with this in sort of a one-shot fashion.**

* * *

"I-I just… I can't… I…"

"I know, just come here."

 **It kills me that this could work for any two characters in this show. It's really sad that I can see any of them breaking down completely, I mean they're only in 8th grade! How bad is high school going to be for them?!**

* * *

"Stop that, you're not allowed to be mad at me, I'm not allowed to be mad at you, we're not allowed to be mad at each other!"

 **I was leaning towards Maya on this, but it really could be a lot of people.**

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him."

"What did he do to you? You've barely said two words to him!"

"It doesn't matter! He's gonna die!"

"Lucas, tell me! Did he say something about Riley? Farkle?"

"…"

"…was it about me? You know that doesn't bother me."

"Its not what he said about you as much as it was _to,_ you."

"If it was offensive, wouldn't I have been offended by it?"

"…"

"Stay with me, Huckleberry, what did he say that's got you all worked up?"

"…he called you 'Shortstack'."

"And? You call me that all the time."

"Yeah. I call you that. That's _my_ nickname for you. What gives _him_ the right to call you that?"

"Oh, Sundace, I was right when I said you're just like Riley. You a lot of work."

 **Could be any of them /Sarcasm**

* * *

"What do you mean, 'other one'?"

 **Maya, directed at Lucas. I kept wondering why she just took that statement in stride and never questioned it.**

* * *

"I can't do this, help me!"

"What's wrong? Do you know what time it is?"

"Its 2:47 AM and my bed time was four hours ago, but I can't sleep because I couldn't do it!"

"What can't you do?"

"Problem number five on the math homework."

"That's what you're calling me about at 3 in the morning?"

"Yes, but it's 2:47— no, 2:48. Help me please!"

"You're lucky you're one of my best friends and that I can practically see how upset you look through the phone."

 **Riley and probably Farkle.**

* * *

My name is Farkle Minkus. I am 14 years old and I am in the 9th grade. I know everything there is to know about past scientific discoveries, history from the past millions of years and I have all the math formulas for everything up to Calculus memorized. I know billions of facts and I use my mind to figure out hundreds more every second. So why is it so hard to figure out why she's giving me that look?

 **Farkle and Riley or _maybe_ Smackle. I don't ship Smarkle too much but it could work if you want it to.**

* * *

"Zay, I swear, if you keep narrating my life I will lock you out on the fire escape!"

"Well thats fine with me. I never did take to coming right on through the window anyway."

 **Maya/Riley and Zay. Probably Maya because I feel like Riley wouldn't have the heart to do something so mean.**

* * *

"I bet no one expected us to be such good friends."

"Well, I suppose it was bound to happen sometime."  
"How do you figure that?"

"We'll, we both like gettin' into trouble."  
"True."  
"We both like doing our own thing."  
"Also true."  
"And we both can agree that Lucas is the best thing to happen to us. 'Course for me, its that he's my best friend and he saved my butt a couple hundred times. For you it's more like you keep starin' at him like he's the last cup'o water in the middle of the desert."

"Zay, I'm going to kill you."

"You know it's true."

"It doesn't matter how true it is, you're still a dead man."

 **Maya and Zay all the way.**

* * *

 **So there was that, I hope it gave you inspiration! Remember to reference me and tell me when you've used my "clippings" of stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we have another installment of this. Remember...**

 **I ONLY ASK THAT YOU...**

 **A) Tell me that you wrote something off of one of these! I want to read what you come up with!**

 **B) Make sure to reference back to me! Maybe someone will read what you wrote and think, "I would have taken a different angle on that." And if they do, they can just come here and see what exactly you used and might want to work it into their own story! Sharing is caring!**

 **Beyond these, I don't mind what you do so long as I get credit for what I wrote and get to read what you did! Whether you get a one-shot, get inspiration to start a multi-chapter fic, or add it onto an existing fic, I just hope you put these to good use. (I tend to ship Lucaya and Riarkle fyi)**

* * *

"Are we okay? Because I feel like we're not and… I don't want us to not be okay."

 **This could be any two characters.**

* * *

"So… She calls him Uncle Boing because he… 'looks like that'? That's what she said?"

"Thats what Riley said she said at least. I'm a tertiary source so the chances that the words have been changed between story tellings is about—"

"It doesn't matter exactly what she said, it just has to be that general message, whats the chance that the general idea changed?"

"Well I don't have an exact probability for you but I'd say it's not a high chance that the idea you are referring to has changed at all."

"Good."  
"Why is that so important?"

"Well if Uncle Boing means she likes how he looks, then what does Bucky McBoing Boing mean to her?"

"Well how does that… ohhhhhh."

"Yeah. It means I've still got a shot."

 **Lucas and Farkle about what Maya said. The double boing is kind of a tell tale sign if you ask me.**

* * *

"Aw, look at you! You're just so… cute! Wait, I— pretend I didn't say that, I'm sorry, don't be mad!"

 **I want this to be something where Maya did something cute and Lucas called her out on it and is now afraid for his life. That sounds really adorable to me I don't know.**

* * *

"Please don't tell me. I think our whole thing works out better when you don't tell me what you do or think or feel or… you know, maybe just don't talk to me because I honestly don't know whether to hate you for continually going after my best friend or to like you for thinking so highly of her."

 **Maya to Charlie. I feel like they should get some kind of explanation as to their relationship, I don't know. Maybe this would be about Charlie coming to Maya to ask about advice for dealing with Riley and Maya is just kind of freaked out by it, I don't know.**

* * *

"I'm sick and tired of you all making a complete joke of my life! Do you think I _chose_ for it to be like this?! That I _wanted_ a life with no father and half a mom?! NO! And I know it's not the best so I don't need people like _you_ reminding me all the time and making yourselves feel better about your own issues by comparing your lives to _me!_ So all of you just _shut up_ because my life is _not_ just some punch line!"

 **Maya to EVERYONE IN THIS SHOW MY GOSH PEOPLE SHE'S A PERSON STOP TELLING HER HOW BAD HER LIFE IS BECAUSE SHE KNOWS OKAY SHE KNOWS WITHOUT YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT IT ALL THE FRICKEN TIME**

* * *

"Hey, Lucas?"

"Yeah, Farkle?"  
"I was just thinking about it, and I'm glad we're friends."

"Aw, thanks buddy."  
"Because if we weren't you'd probably think I was a nerd and beat me up."

"Uh, Farkle I'm sure I wouldn't—"

"And I think I like being your friend better than getting beat up."

"I… Uh… okay. I just… okay."

 **Farkle and Lucas friendship...? It just feel like something kind of cute and analytical that Farkle would say and Lucas just not knowing how to respond correctly.**

* * *

Maya bit her lip as she looked at the three pairs of eyes that were staring back at her expectantly. Her brow was furrowed in concern and she knew that there was something very wrong in the world.

"So, can you say that all again? But take turns this time," Maya quickly added, she didn't need three voices throwing words at her at the same time like just before.

"I think I'm having a mid-life crisis at the age of 15." Farkle said hurriedly. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Okay… we'll talk more about that when we get through everyone else. Riley?"

"… _she_ came back. She started texting me again, I don't know what to do, Maya," Riley said in a small voice as she looked at her friend with wide eyes. Maya took a sharp intake of breath.

"Okay, thats bad. That's really really bad. Farkle, we might need to deal with this before you're mid life crisis thing, okay?" He merely nodded in assent even if in his eyes he looked panicked.

"Alright, Sundance, what's wrong with you?"

"I think I'm gonna snap soon." She blinked at him.

"Excuse me, _what_?" She could see his jaw clench and his hands tightened into fists.

"I don't quite know myself, but I feel like every little thing that annoys me is building up into something and I really want to let go of it. I think I'm gonna blow." She bit the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyebrows.

"You mean like, Huckleberry snap, or Texas Lucas snap?"

"Definitely Texas Lucas snap." Maya sighed and ran a hand through her waves of hair.

"So, to sum all this up, I'm the only one in our group not having serious issues right now?"

"Well, except Zay, but he went running when Lucas told him about his thing because he thinks he annoys him a fair amount," Farkle piped in. Maya nodded and clapped her hands together.

"Well, then it looks like I'm going to have to play Riley again for a little while. Geez, I thought _I_ was a mess."

 **I for one would love to find out what Maya would do if she was the only onenot having issues.**

* * *

"Farkle, where did your parents come up with your name anyway?"

 **Anyone could be asking Farkle this if I'm being honest but I think it would most likely be Zay or Lucas because Maya and Riley have known him so long that they probably would know.**

* * *

"Huckleberry, I need a step ladder."

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it? Not like I just carry one around."

"I don't think you get it, get over here and _be_ my step ladder, will ya?"

 **Make this Lucaya.**

* * *

"So are you gonna tell Maya you like her?"

"No, Zay."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to mess up… whatever it is we have."

"I think you should tell her.

"And why is that?"

"Because a couple blocks down from us, Riley is probably having the exact same conversation with her as I am with you. Just sayin'. I know stuff… well Farkle tells me stuff anyway."

 **I don't think I need to explain this much, but just in case, Zay and Lucas are talking about stuffs.**

* * *

"Maya, come back inside!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Maya, its raining and you have a fever. Come back inside."

"Please, it's drizzling at most and its only and 101. It's fine, just let me paint this.

"Why is this so important to you? Its just a little weird weather!"

"It's sunny and cloudy at the same time! It's drizzling and there are dark gray clouds out and yet it's so bright! Do you realize how much I _need_ to paint this?!"

"You _need_ to come back inside!"

"Okay, painting this is to me as Belgium 1831 is to Farkle. It's really exciting and if it doesn't happen now, its never going to happen again. So shut up and leave me alone."

 **This one is kind of sloppy, but its basically Maya yelling at someone to let her keep painting. Has anyone else experienced that weather? If not, you can basically just change it to Maya painting something that you can't hold on to such as weather and someone trying to keep her inside. Maybe her mom...**

* * *

 **Alright, there was that. Byeeee**


End file.
